The agriculture and livestock industries have, in increasing numbers, abandoned use of conventional small rectangular bales of hay in favor of large round bales. The large round bales have proven less susceptible to damage from exposure to the elements, alleviating the need for covered storage and the labor involved in removing the small rectangular bales from the field and stacking them for storage. Feeding of livestock from one large round bale involves less time and labor in delivering the hay to the feeding location.
Transporting of the large round bales cannot be accomplished in the same manner as with the small conventional bales. Unlike small conventional bales, large round bales cannot be lifted by one individual, nor can they be easily thrown into the back of a pickup truck or other farm vehicle. Yet, the large round bales often must be transported from the baling site to the feeding site, an alternate storage location, or to the property of a purchaser.
Presently available means for carrying large round bales of hay are high in cost, require some operation by the farmer or operator outside the towing vehicle, involve complicated lifting mechanisms, and most allow for the transportation of only one round bale at a time.